Sadola
, also known by its more popular name, Sadora, is a kaiju in The Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Mt. spray History The Return of Ultraman First spotted by a Captain who went hiking in the mountains, the captain told his story to MAT, who were very skeptical about his story. Upon searching the area though, Sadola appeared and attacked MAT. Sadola and MAT's weapons were evenly matched until another monster, Detton appeared from out of a mountainside. Detton and Sadola fought viciously, as Hideki Go transformed into Ultraman Jack. Facing two monsters simultaneously, Jack had a tough time fighting them both at first, but in the end he destroyed Detton using the Specium Beam and killed Sadola shortly afterwards using the Ultra Slash. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Sadola was seen in a animated flashback as part of the monster army lead by Alien Empera in the Great Ultra War in Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. Ultraman Mebius Sadola reappeared throughout the early episodes of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, there multiple Sadolas that appear at a time. Feeding on whomever entered their territory, the Sadolas hid near a forest, concealing themselves in fog and using their extendable arms to snatch their prey. As Team GUYS arrived to battle one Sadola, it ultimately fled the scene upon discovering Bogal was in the area (ultimately, it was eaten by Bogal.) Later that evening another Sadola appeared in Tokyo, (this time called forth by Bogal) where it fed on the populace in the city. As Team GUYS were dispatched to subdue it, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and fought the monster himself. After a long battle the Sadola was destroyed with the Mebium Shoot. However, two more Sadolas appeared in the area and double-teamed Mebius. At that moment, the two Sadolas were destroyed by a human-like figure known as "Tsurugi"'s Knight Shot (whom would later be revealed to be Ultraman Hikari.) Trivia *Sadolas would continue to appear, but only as victims to Bogal's hunger. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Sadoras reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Sadolas appear as herds of monsters that inhabit the planet (more than any other monster that also appears at least.) Its first appearance was when one fought against a Telesdon that appeared from underground. As the two monsters were fighting, a Red King suddenly appeared and ambushed the two monsters, killing the Sadola by strangling it to death. In it's later appearances, a group of eight Sadolas fought against Kate's first monster Fire Golza and the herd was completely wiped out by her monster. Their last appearances were when a group of five Sadolas appeared before the ZAP SPACY during a battle between Kate's Gan-Q and Rei's Gomora. However they were easily destroyed by the ZAP SPACY's missiles. It is likely that more Sadola inhabited Planet Boris, but were eventually wiped out when a satellite collided with the planet, destroying it. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadola's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Return of Ultraman (Telesdon being similar to Detton). *During the opening credits to the series, Sadola is seen battling Doragory, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. *Sadola, as well as Telesdon and Red King were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16 to demonstrate the "Rampaging hordes of monsters" living on Planet Boris. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Sadola reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Sadola is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He ws first seen as one of the spirits of the Monster Graveyard reacting to the Plasma Spark in a shot along with Telesdon, Zetton, King Gesura, Angross, and Jashrin. He then teamed up with Ho, Vakishim, Galberos, Alien Reflect, and Tyrant to take down Litra. When Reimon and Gomora went beserk, he was called back by Belial along with the other surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Ultraman Zero arrived, Sadola teamed up with the remaining monsters to take down Zero. He was the fourth monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Arstron, King Pandon, and Velokron and followed by Super Alien Hipporito. Trivia *Sadola is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Horn. Ultra Zero Fight Sadola, Bemlar, Telesdon & Gudon are seen getting revived by Alien Bat together to fight Ultraman Zero. Then, Sadola & Gudon get defeated by Zero's StrongCorona strength. Ultraman Ginga S Sadola reappeared in episode 4 of Ultraman Ginga S. Originally a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's Spark Doll collection, Sadola's was given to Android One Zero and she "MonsLived" into him. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him. Sadola first used his Concealing Fog to hide himself, then struck Victory with his Extendo-Arm. He UITrans into both EX Red King Knuckle and Eleking Tail but, both of them mysteriously vanished before he could use either of them. Sadola gained seized this opportunity and beated down Victory until Ultraman Ginga appeared to save him. Both Ginga and Sadola put up a good fight until Sadora launched his arms against him. After that, Ginga transformed into his Ultraman Ginga Strium form and quickly defeated Sadola with his Ultra Shot. Later on, Hikaru UltraLived into him to save Repi and Arisa Sugita from Gudon who was MonsLived by Android One Zero. Powers and Weapons The Return of Ultraman *Pincer Claw: Sadola's hands are strong pincers, which he uses for great effect. *Concealing Fog: Sadola can emit a strange fog from all around it's body. This fog can hide Sadola's whole body. It also has magnetic properties, able to disable communication devices. Ultraman Mebius *Extendo-Arm: Sadola can extend it's arms to amazing lengths, in order to attack foes from a distance. Sadola Pincher Claw.png|Pincher Claw Sadola Concealing Fog.png|Concealing Fog Sadola Extendo-Arms.png|Extendo-Arm Spark Doll Description Sadola will be used as a Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Android One Zero for her to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Hikaru Raido (later gave to Shou), who used it for his own purposes. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *Android One Zero used it to MonsLive into the said kaiju to battle Ultraman Victory before losing to Ultraman Ginga Strium. *In Episode 4, Hikaru Raido UltraLived into him, using the Ginga Spark, to save Repi and Arisa from Android One Zero, whom she MonsLived into Gudon *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used the doll to UITrans with his Victory Lancer to transform his right arm into the pincer of Sadola, . He used it against Five King, Victor Lugiel, and Aribunta. Other Media Redman Sadola reappeared in several episodes of the TV series, Redman. He teamed up with Alien Bat and Beacon. Ultra Zone Sadola reappeared in the series, Ultra Zone. Sadola first appeared in episode 1 in the segment "Monster transfer student," where he shows off his superpowers to students in a classroom. Trivia *The Sadola Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused in Ultra Zone. Gallery Sadola-0.png Sadola-0.jpg Sadora7.jpg Sadola v fls tlsdon.png Sadora vs Detton.png|Sadola vs Detton Sadora2.jpg Hello there mate.jpg Det and sador avs ultramanajck.jpg Detandsandoravsultramanjeck.jpg time 2 die.jpg Sadola_head.png 20090717195049.jpg|Sadola in Redman Sadola-1.jpg Sadola-2.jpg Sadola-3.jpg sadora55.jpg Sadola-4.jpg Sadola-5.jpg Sadola-6.jpg Sadola-7.jpg Sadola-8.jpg Sadola-9.jpg Sadola-10.jpg Sadola-11.jpg Sadola-12.jpg Sadola-Mebius.jpg Sadora (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle).jpg|Sadora as he appears in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Pinchy pinch pinch.jpg|Sadora fighting Telesdon Telesdon vs sadolrara.jpg Sadora-Gudon.jpg|Sadora and Gudon in Ultra Zero Fight Sadola-Zone.jpg|Sadola in Ultra Zone Sadola-Zone 2.jpg SADOLA-S.jpg|Sadola in Ultraman Ginga S Sadola-13.jpg Sadola concept art.jpg|Concept Art 1468597 623784777741384 3725148230365046490 n.jpg 10530930 627045240748671 4273700379914801876 n.jpg|Sadola battle Ginga 10590469 627046507415211 391700458898821383 n.jpg 10461631 627046504081878 5909618170163503870 n.jpg 10580738 627041680749027 174318428127795102 o.jpg 1488190 627044464082082 567100134763801753 n.jpg SADORA-S.png Sadola movie.png Sadola movie I.png Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Category:Beryudora's Right Horn